


Fired

by laniare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, I'm new, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniare/pseuds/laniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets fired from his office job and Harry wants to cheer him up by topping in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this thing so pls don't hate. But I love feedback! Tell me what ya think!

Louis is tired and his head is pounding hard. He wants to go back to his flat and take a never ending nap.  
"Tomlinson, are you listening or not?!" a voice yells. It's Jerry, his boss. Louis pushes his glasses further up his nose and adjusts the way he's sitting in his chair. He looks up from his messy dark brown desk at the human demon he has to listen to everyday with tired eyes.  
"F'course," he murmurs back.  
"The thing's tomorrow morning at 7 sharp. This is your last chance to prove to me you deserve to be here. Get your ass out of bed on time and don't be late. More importantly, don't embarrass me. You hear?"

What a douche.

•••

Louis yawns and throws the chinese take-out on the little coffee table in his and Harry's apartment living room as the two normally eat dinner together on the couch while watching a movie before bed. They have a little routine now. Louis goes to work while Harry looks for a job at home and then one of them get take-out and then they go to sleep. What a life.  
"Are those bags under your eyes designer?" mocks Harry with that damned perfect smile coming out of their bedroom.  
"You better shut your mouth," Louis returns, too tired to come up with a better comeback. He can't help but notice how Harry's hair is messier than normal, his sweatpants are pulled down slightly revealing no underwear strap, his cheeks are stained pink as if he's tired out from running to Russia and back. It's obvious he'd just finished getting himself off right when Lou came home. Louis is slightly annoyed he couldn't wait for him to return but he doesn't say anything because he's too distracted by thoughts of Harry's previous bedroom shenanigans. Yummy.

They finish dinner and sprawl their legs out on top of each other to finish the last 20 minutes of Braveheart. Harry falls asleep and snores slightly (just like any other day) and Louis chuckles. He looks down over his own torso and Harry is so long and motionless across the couch. Louis falls asleep too. 

The next day at work was his last because "TOMLINSON, I GAVE YOU ONE JOB. YOU'VE BEEN LATE FOR THE LAST TIME ON MY WATCH! God dammit, Louis, I'm sorry but you're fired. Get your shit and leave."

And Louis' thoughts on this? I want my Harry.

•••  
When Louis pulls back up into his parking spot and travels up the elevator to the flat he is extra tired. Extra sad. Harry notices right away when his lover walks through the door and gets up from the couch to kiss him on the side of his mouth and ask why he's home early. Louis stops what he's doing and they just sit there in the doorway as they talk.  
"I got fired."  
"Why?"  
"I was late."  
"Why?"  
"I fell asleep on the couch again and the alarm clock is all the way in the bedroom."  
"Come here."  
They kiss until Harry's lips are red as blood and shining. Louis likes them like that. Harry's huge hands are sliding down the back of Louis' pants as his tongue is dragging all across Louis' little lips. Louis keeps stepping on Harry's feet so that he can reach his head up high enough to kiss comfortably (and Harry finds it adorable.)  
"Can we have sex? We haven't done that in a while," Harry asks and, well, it's true.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I'd rather make love."  
Louis can feel Harry smile against his skin so he jumps up and clings onto Harry's skinny hips with his legs. And it's so incredibly hot that Harry has no trouble carrying him all the way from the front foyer to the bedroom so smoothly without skipping a beat in their kiss.   
"Louis?"  
"Mhm?" Louis asks, annoyed that Harry stopped kissing him.  
"Can I top?"  
Harry never tops. But tonight, Louis just wants to feel good and he doesn't care if he has control or not.  
"God, yes."  
And so, Harry and Louis fall simultaneously onto the bed but Harry makes sure he's on top of Louis while he undoes the button and zipper of Louis' work pants. He goes for his tie and suspenders next which are a bit of a hassle. His white dress shirt comes off even though Harry knows it's his own because of how big it is on Louis. They strip each other slowly but surely because they're both enjoying the taste of the other's lips too much to break apart. Soon enough they're both stark naked and neither knows who should make the first move. Harry, liking the "alpha" sense, detaches their mouths and clings his onto Louis' neck, just below his ear. Louis' left hand flattens against Harry's hip and his other glides down to his suffering erection. Harry has none of that; he slaps his hand away and growls a "no" at Louis before taking it in his own grip. Harry seems to be having no issue taking full advantage of the power he's been given and is rough and passionate with his tugs and kisses. And Louis is absolutely, surprisingly loving it.  
"Honey, I need more. It's been too long since we've done this for you to just tease me," Louis sings brokenly.  
Harry ducks his head so Lou can't see his sly grin.  
"And it's been too long for you to whine in my ear," he returns. Touché, Styles.  
Louis shuts up and lets him do as he wants at that. So Harry keeps his hand in place tightly (almost too tightly) around Louis' cock as he lathers his little body in kisses. Louis can do nothing but crunch his face up and moan until Harry decides he's going to give him what he wants. But he doesn't. He encloses Louis in almost a hug but his hands slide down the small curved back until Louis' ass is in his long, bony fingers. He sits up and bends Louis' legs up to his ribs. He kisses both knees of the whimpering boy and they share a small moment of mutual smirks. He fumbles with the pillowcase until he finds the lube which he hopes is the normal kind and not the gross strawberry one they got a long time ago just to try it out (thankfully it's the normal one.) Harry is quick with it and puts a finger slowly all the way up Louis' bum because he knows the sting he's causing is so good for him. Which is correct, of course.  
"I like the burn... Just do it... Just do it..."  
Harry is too eager to laugh so he does just what Louis wants. He pushes his hips forward until they hit friendly skin and starts up a firm and deadly rhythm. It's fast and full of the desire to just finish because both boys have subconsciously waited way too fucking long for this.  
"Harry, you're..... You're good at this... Maybe... Maybe you should do this more often, yeah?" Louis huffs with closed eyes and tight grips on Harry's arms.  
"I do like it. But I like your willy up my bum too," he retorts smoothly.  
But Louis' reaction isn't laughing or giving him a little punch; it's coming roughly all the way up to his chin.  
"My word. Did you just do that without being touched at all? Didn't know that was possible. Oh god, Louis," Harry rambles. Then he follows suit with just as much force as Louis.  
Harry's thigh muscles hurt now and he just wants to snuggle and be surrounded with Louis' body, so they do just that. (It's always been funny to Louis that Harry is so big but always pushes to being the little spoon.)  
"I'll marry you someday, Haz," Louis almost whispers.  
"Soon," Harry replies, which is unexpected because he seemed to be asleep.  
•••  
The next day the boys wake up simultaneously at 12 noon, all mangled and morphed together with limbs and blankets.  
"Morning, lovely," Harry smiles.  
"Morning, fine sir."  
"Louis?...Cut my hair? Just a trim. I trust you with it."  
So, instead of their morning routine of making tea and having some eggs, they make their way into the bathroom still naked so that Louis can cut those curls of his. He grabs the scissors from the cabinet, drops the toilet seat and cover, and tells Harry to sit down. Snip, snip.  
Harry gets up to look at his shorter hair. It's still soft and fluffy but it's a tad uneven and the front is still too long. Nonetheless, Harry says it's perfect and thanks him with a kiss.  
"I cut your hair, now shave my face," Louis suggests with a grin which Harry melts from. He grabs the razor and shaving cream and sits down once again on the toilet seat cover. Only this time, he invites Louis to straddle him so that he has a perfect view on the cute little stubbly chin. He gets to work.  
"How are your legs feeling, my love?" Louis asks while he fumbles with the tattoos on Harry's chest.  
"Like hell. Now keep still."  
"Good. 'Cause I'm topping tonight."  
"How 'bout right now?"  
"Now sounds good."  
And with that, Harry drops the tools and lifts his half shaven boyfriend to their bed.


End file.
